Gird Your Loins
by greeneyedgirl813
Summary: Bella has her period. Oh god. It sure is going to be a week in the Cullen house. Rated M to be safe.
1. He has come to pick me up

This was something I decided to write because I was bored. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! Unfortunately…:-( and that's a shame because Edward would be one hell of a thing to own.

Ugh. I was pist. I mean I was but at the same time I wasn't. This is why. Bad first. I woke up this morning and found that period had started. I woke up this morning and found that my new, blue, Egyptian cotton sheets that Edward had bought me were ruined because of my period. I woke up this morning and found that I only had two tampons left. I woke up this morning and realized that Edward would be here in two hours. Ahhhhh!

Now for the good. I was getting married in two weeks which would mean that I would not have to worry about my period on my honeymoon or for at least part of it. Unfortunately, that was the only good part about it.

So, I got up took a shower, shoved a tampon in, through the other tampon in my bag, put my sheets in the washer with hope that the stain would come out, and then went back upstairs to finish packing. I was staying with Edward for the next four days so we could spend some quality time together every second I wasn't doing last minute planning with Alice, Esme, and Renée(over the telephone)or dealing with on of the side effects of my period. Apparently Edward had no say in the wedding or at least according to Alice he didn't.

Every time I went to ask him a question about what_ he_ wanted, Alice would drag me from the room before he could sat anything while saying something along the lines of "this is your big day, not his" or "Why are you asking him? This is not his wedding. He can't read your mind. He doesn't know what you want. All he's thinking about is your wedding night, so if you're going to bother asking him anything, it should be whether he would prefer crotch less, mesh, strapless, or zebra print."

So, to say the least, she was annoying as hell. This was not going to be good. All the Cullen's knew how I was when I was on my period and I knew that it was going to be even worse this time because of all the stress I was under. You see, I took after my mother.

With my period came cramps that hurt like a bitch, heavy bleeding, irritability, crying, break outs, slamming doors, trying to hit one of the Cullen's (normally Edward, Alice, Rosalie, or Emmett. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were smart enough to stay out of the way.), screaming at one of the Cullen's, flipping off one of the Cullen's, and feeling horrible because I know that I'm being horrible to them when all they are doing is trying to do is make me feel better.

Now, I was even more pist because I didn't have any tampons, daytime pads, overnight pads, Midol, or chocolate. And this meant that Edward had to take me by the drug store on the way to his house. Woo hoo. Normally, I would have stayed at my house during this time of the month to spare them all, but Charlie was going on a camping trip with Billy and some of the guys from the station for the next four days and I didn't feel like staying in an empty house.

But anyways, I was now packing my suit case and my two tote bags, one filled with bridal magazines, and the other which I used as a purse, when I heard the washer buzz. I ran downstairs, tripping twice, to put my sheets in the dryer. As I went through the kitchen, I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that he would be here in ten minutes. I took the sheets out of the washer noticing happily that the stain came out thanks to the bleach for colors. I started the dryer and went to finish up.

I was zipping up my bag when he was suddenly sitting in my window.

"Hello love." He said with a crooked smile coming over to kiss me.

"Hi." I snapped. "You did bring your car right?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" he asked looking concerned.

"Yes something is wrong and you shouldn't come through my window like that in the broad daylight. I have neighbors." I said harshly. I saw him take a deep breath as he realized why I was in such a bad mood.

"Sorry." He said. He grabbed my suit case and the bridal bag as I called it, and headed down stairs. I grabbed my pocketbook and hoodie and followed him. I locked the door and when I turned around he was slinging my bags into the trunk of his car. I clunked down the stairs and got in the passenger seat. I saw him outside through the rearview mirror on his cell phone. I strained to hear what he was saying, but all I heard him say was "gird your loins".

I rolled my eyes at him as he got in the car.

"What?" he asked. I just shook my head and crossed my arms.

"I need to stop by the drugstore." I said quietly

"Okay". I looked over at him and knew he was sad. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on the console. He was staring out the windshield with "the look" on his face. The one where the corners of his mouth turned down and his forehead scrunched up. He hated my time of the month almost as much as I did. I hated to see him upset so I reached over and twined my fingers with his and squeezed his hand. He looked over at me and turned one side of his mouth up. I tried to smile back.

He pulled into the CVS and cut the engine.

"Do you want me to come in or stay here?"

"I really don't care." I got out of the car and wasn't surprised to see him standing there waiting for me. He grabbed my hand and we walked in through the automatic doors. He reached down and picked up a basket. I let go of his hand and headed towards the feminine isle. I grabbed a box of o.b. of the shelf and threw it in the basket. Then, I grabbed a pack of always thin and another of overnights and put them in the basket too.

I took two packs of Midol off the shelf behind me and walked to the candy isle. I got three heresy bars and handed them to Edward.

"Don't let them melt." I said and then turned the corner and went to the skin care. I got a bottle of acne prevent wash and grabbed a bottle of Motrin and put them in the basket. I grabbed a bottle of deodorant, pink lip gloss, ponytail holders, and brown eye liner except each time I took something of the shelf he took it from my hand and put it in the basket himself.

"That's all." I said as we headed to the counter to pay, but on the way something on one of the back shelf's caught my eye. They were fleece sweat pants for five dollars a pair. He laughed under his breath and walked forward. He grabbed three pairs off the shelf and threw them in the basket too. One pair was blue, one was gray, and another was black.

"Thanks." I said as we stopped at the counter to pay.

"You're welcome." He said grabbing my hand. The cashier was eyeing him and I squeezed his hand and scooted closer. I paid with the credit card he gave me and we both grabbed a bag. He popped the trunk and we put them in there with my bags. We then climbed in the car and headed for the house. Oh boy. Here I come.

A.N- how was the first chapter? Second one is coming soon. Please review!!!

geg813:-P


	2. Pizza can lead to many things

******IMPORTANT!!! READ WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!!!******

**AN- I know what your thinking, "it has taken you for freakin' ever to update". Well, I'm sorry. Some of us actually have lives you know and between dance and pre E.O.C. testing, I haven't had time to update. So build a bridge and get over it because the next chapter is here! It took me forever to come up with enough ideas to create another chapter because this was only supposed to be a one-shot. But, I do have good news. I came up with so many ideas that this will probably end up being a ten or more chapter story. If you have any ideas, that you think could make this story better, private message me. I would prefer ideas being sent in private messages over reviews because I don't want anyone to even have an idea of what is going to happen next. Trust me, I will consider all ideas. But, please review! Don't think I don't want you to. I need reviews!!! Just send ideas in private messages. Have I made myself clear enough yet or not?**

**Disclaimer: I own notin'. damn.**

________________________________________________________________________

He turned onto the driveway and commenced hurdling through the spins like a mad man until we reached the edge of the lawn. I didn't look up until after I had stepped out of the car. I shut the door and took in the scene around me. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the porch swing. Rosalie and Alice were laying out on towels under the sun as if they were trying to get a tan, and yes, the sun was shining, and Emmett and Jasper were jumping over the river and running on to the lawn trying to tackle each other and laughing while doing it. Rose and Alice lifted their heads just enough to roll their eyes at them and shack their sparkling heads before lying back down.

"You could have told me that everyone was in such a good mood." I said with tears forming in my eyes. "Then I wouldn't have come. No one else should have to be in a bad mood." I said now sobbing. Before I knew it, he was in front of me putting his hands on either side of my face.

"Sweetheart, calm down and stop being ridiculous. No one's going to be in a bad m-"

"Yes they will" I said shaking off his hands. I ran toward the house and up the stairs as fast as I could without tripping.

"Hey Bel-" was all Esme could get out before I slammed the door. I knew it was rude, but I couldn't quite bring myself to care. I ran to the bathroom. My stomach hurt. Cramps and diarrhea was miserable. I was in desperate need of my Midol, but I really did not want to leave the bathroom. My face was red from crying, I felt like I was going to throw up, and everyone was going to think I was a brat. But I knew I was going to have to leave the bathroom sooner of later. I splashed some cold water on my face which really didn't do a whole lot of good and left the bathroom. I didn't see anyone in the living room, so I went back out onto the porch.

Everything looked different, but not in a bad way, for the most part. Esme and Carlisle were still sitting on the porch swing, but Alice and Jasper were no where to be seen. Rosalie was sitting in Emmett's lap on the lawn making out with him and Edward was sitting in the rocking chair with his head in his hands. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Can I have your keys, please?"

"Why?"

"So I can get my stuff out of your car. Jezz! Why do you always question everything I do?" He stood up and his six foot tall body towered me. He looked angry and I have to admit that Edward with this expression was a bit scary.

"Okay. One, I don't always question everything you do, so don't say I do. Two, when I do question you, it's because I love you. When you're like this and you ask me for my keys, how do I know that you aren't going to get in my car and drive off somewhere and never come back? And three, I really don't want my car damaged because you threw my keys through the windshield or dug one into the side of my door. I do tent to take care of my cars and I don't want it destroyed by be menstruating girlfriend!"

At this point, I was in tears. He had never yelled at me before and even Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were staring with stunned expressions on their faces.

"I'm not doing to destroy your car. You don't have to yell at me. All I want is my damn stuff!" I yelled right back at him. He turned around and started walking down the stairs. I went to follow him, but he spun around to face me.

"Just stay here. I'll get your stuff."

"Fine." I snapped. I turned around and sat down in the rocking chair he was just sitting in. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme. "I'm sorry. I am not in a good mood and I'm not trying to be rude on purpose." I wiped under my eyes. It was a good thing I was wearing waterproof mascara.

"It's okay Bella. I understand." Esme said quickly looking at Edward who was walking up the sidewalk with my purse and bride bag on one shoulder, pulling my suitcase behind him, and he had the bags we got at the drugstore in his other hand. "Just don't break my house please."

"I won't. Hopefully."

"And remember Bella, no matter how upset you get with us in this next week, we love you. Especially Edward."

"I know." Edward walked up the stairs. I got up and took my bags from the drugstore from him. I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He walked ahead of me and went inside. I looked at Esme and shrugged. I followed after him up the stairs. When I reached his room he was already there unpacking my clothes and putting them in a drawer. My purse and bride bag were sitting be side the bed on the floor so when I went to bed, they would be there so I could work on them.

He didn't look at me and it seemed like he was concentrating really hard on something. So, I went into the bathroom to take care of myself. I started unpack the bags. I pulled out the Midol first and took a good sized drink of it. I took the bottles and put them both in the second drawer in the vanity. Then I changed my tampon and put the bow in the drawer too. I put both packs of pads and put them in there too. I took a Motrin and then sat it and the bottle of acne wash on the counter. I put the deodorant in drawer and then put my hair up with one of the holders and then put the rest of them in the drawer.

I took of my jeans and shirt and folded them up. Then I pulled in the blue sweats and unwrapped the lip gloss and eyeliner. I threw the plastic bags and wrappers away then picked up all my clothes, the make up, and my heresy bars and left the bathroom.

I didn't care that I was in my bra and Edward didn't seem to mind either. I put the eyeliner and lip gloss in my purse and put the sweats in the drawer. I put my clothes in with the dirty's and then pulled on my white and blue Hollister shirt. I headed out the door towards the kitchen to put my chocolate bars in the fridge. Edward followed and after I did that we went back outside and sat down in the rocking chairs.

Rose, Em, Ali, and Jasper were now running around in the sprinklers. Carlisle was shaking his head and laughing at them while Esme looked over at me.

"So Bella, what do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"I really would like some pizza." My mouth was watering at the thought of it.

"Okay. Do you mind if it's homemade? The delivery guy might get kind of freaked out if he saw all this." She said gesturing to the sparkling wet people running around in the yard.

"Not at all."

"Okay. Do you want to come help me get started on it?"

"Sure." I said standing up. I walked inside with her and we went to the kitchen. She had everything out that we could possibly need in under ten seconds.

"Okay. So, what do want on it?" she asked

"Hmmm. Pepperoni's, green peppers, and onions." She got them out of the fridge and sat them on the counter in front of me along with a cutting board. She handed me a knife.

"Start cutting them up and don't cut yourself." She said jokingly although I knew she really meant it. She started working on the dough. We really didn't say any thing until I and the dough was done.

"Do you want to put the toppings on here?" she asked when all the cheese, pepperonis, peppers, and onions were sitting neatly in piles on the cutting board.

"Sure." I said walking around the island, hitting my side on the corner in the process. I put the topping on the pizza and she put it in the oven. Then we went back outside until it was done. Every one was on the porch. It was twilight now so they weren't glittering anymore, but they were still in their bathing suits. Jasper was sitting in the rocking chair that I had been in with Alice in his lap. Rose was sitting on the porch railing with Em leaning beside her. Esme went to sit by Carlisle once again and he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"They all said hey to me when I walked out because they had been so preoccupied with their activities earlier that they had not yet. I went and sat down in front of Edward, leaning against his legs. We were all talking until Esme said that the timer just went off. We went in and I got a heaping plate of it and a coke before I walked into the living room. Everyone was in there, now dressed in more regular clothes. There was some movie on TV that only a few of them seemed to be paying any attention to. I went and sat down beside Edward.

I was eating quietly until Edward reached over and hit the mute button on the remote. Everything went silent. He looked over at me and so did everybody else. I stopped chewing and swallowed noisily.

"Bella." He said looking at me.

"Edward?" I said looking back at him.

"We wanted to talk to you or more so, I wanted to talk to you." He said

"Okay. About what exactly?" I said nervously.

"Bella. I want you to move in with us."

**HAHAHA!!! A cliffy. Ya I know. I'm evil. You'll get over it. Anyways, review and send me ideas. Any ideas. I want them all even if you don't think of them for three days! I WANT THEM!!! Next chapter ASAP.**

**Love you all!!!**

**Greeneyedgirl813**


	3. Authors note

I forgot to add that if you send me an idea, you will be given credit for the idea and a link to your bio will be posted under my bio, if you want it to be. So if I receive an idea, here is how I would like it to be sent:

Your fan fiction name… _Greeneyedgirl813_

Your idea_…………………………………_

If you want your link listed (write yes or no)… _yes I would like my link posted_

Note: what is in italics is what should be written.

Thanks!!!

Greeneyedgirl813


	4. Can't you people just leave me alone!

**The next few chapters are going to be crazy. Lots of funnies! I still need ideas. Got any? Send em' to me!!! Private message please. I HAVE A POLL UP! VOTE!!!**

**The hitting Emmett idea comes from Starr Studded! Their link is posted on my bio page. Check em' out. They've got great stories!!!**

**Disclaimer: all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyers…blah, blah, blah**

_Previously…_

"_Bella. I want you to move in with us."_

I just stared at him. I stared at him some more. I stared at him for five minutes before Alice, who was sitting behind me, reached her hand over my head and waved it in front of my face. They all just stared at my gaping face. Edward was the first to speak.

"Say something! Please" he pleaded. I just stared some more, my jaw on the floor, but then I did speak.

"You want me to do WHAT?!!!" I screeched. He face fell just the tiniest bit.

"I want you to move in with me, or us, or…whatever. Bella, sweetie, we're getting married in two weeks. I want you to be here every second. I want you to be able to be with you." He said. I stared. "Please speak." I looked at my hands and tried to think. I looked up at him.

"I can't Edward. I mean after we're married sure, but I can't leave Charlie now when I've only got a little over a week to spend with him when he gets home. Plus, we are together every moment anyways. What difference will it make?" I asked. "Trust me. I want to, but I just can't. We can start moving some of my stuff in, but I can't not be there at night, in my bed, like I have been with Charlie right across the hall, for the last two years. I can't. Not yet." He took a deep breath and looked at me with a sad expression.

"Okay, but just think about it. Please. It's all I ask."

"I will think about it, but it's not going to change my mind." I said. He just looked away and I knew he was hurt that I wouldn't. He turned the volume back up and didn't look at me. I wasn't really hungry anymore, so I went in the kitchen. I threw the pizza that was on my plate in the trash and sat the plate on the counter. I put the rest of the pizza in a tub-a-ware container and put it in the fridge. When I closed the door Alice was suddenly there.

"Why won't you Bella?" she asked glumly. Then Emmett walked in.

"Because she's afraid that if Edward walks in on her naked, little Eddie will never want to fuck her." He said laughing. I however was not. I snapped. I picked the plate up of the counter and threw it at him.

"Move Emmett!" Alice said and he did except he moved in the wrong direction and because of my bad aim, it hit him and shattered. Shards of glass went everywhere.

"Ow, Bella. Shit!! You got glass in my eye." Everyone rushed in.

"Don't mess with me right now and keep your damn comments to yourself!" I yelled at him. Everyone just looked at me, their eyes as big as the plate had been. I grabbed a chocolate bar out of the fridge and stomped up stairs.

I went into Alice's room first and grabbed a bottle of bubble bath from her bathroom. Then I went into Edward's bathroom and started the water in the giant Jacuzzi tub. I sat the chocolate bar on the counter and went to my bride bag and some new panties. I sat the bag by the tub, took another swig of Midol and a Motrin, stripped down, plugged Edward's iPod in to the dock he had on the counter, and got in the tub.

I turned the jets on high and found a song using the remote. I opened the chocolate bar and broke of a piece. I put it in my mouth then reached down and grabbed a bridal magazine out of the bag.

I'd been in there twenty minutes when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said not caring that I was naked in the tub. The bubbles were so high and the jets were going so fast that no one would be able to see anything. The door opened and Rosalie and Esme walked in. They shut the door behind them.

"Can we talk to you?" Rose asked. She had been being nicer to me since we had our talk. I wanted to say no, but I could _never_ do that!

"Sure." I said looking at the magazine. Esme moved and sat at the end of the tub on the tile and Rosalie sat down in a love seat that was in the corner.

"What did Emmett say to you?" rose asked leaning forward.

"He said that I didn't want to move in because I was afraid that Edward would walk in on me naked and that the little Eddie would never want to fuck me." I said. The thought hurt because I knew it should be true.

"I'm gonna slap him." She said heading for the door. She left the room and it was only a few seconds before I heard an "ow! What was that for?" Esme shook her head.

"I'm sorry about your plate." I said feeling guilty that I broke it.

"It's okay. It's not like it was my best china." She said smiling. I loved that Esme was so forgiving. Especially during my period. "I just wanted to know if Charlie was really the reason for not wanting to move in."

"Yes. That and the fact that Alice would drive me insane." She laughed.

"Okay. Well if you want to talk about it, I'm here." She said. She was so motherly.

"I know." She smiled, stood up, and left the bathroom. After about fifteen more minutes, I got out, changed my tampon and put my panties on with an over night pad on them. I grabbed my bride bag and went into the bedroom.

I pulled on a tank top and got in the bed noticing that it was already nine thirty. I finished my chocolate bar while I flipped through six more bridal magazines that Alice had laid on the nightstand.

It was exactly two weeks before the wedding and Edward and I still hadn't picked out colors, table arrangements, bride's maid dresses (yes I got to pick them out), the cake, flowers, and the seating arrangements. I knew it was going to be a long next four days.

I reached in the bags and pulled out my notebook, where I kept all the notes I had made for planning. While I was flipping through it, Edward came in and sat on the bed beside me. He pulled the notebook out of my hands and laid it to the side.

"Don't listen to what Emmett said. You know that would never happen, even if I did walk in on you naked." He said. I blushed.

"It might." I said looking at my hands. "But, it doesn't matter because I'm not moving in." I said firmly.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"I told you why." I said rolling my eyes. He just sighed.

"Well, we can figure it out later, but for now, you need to go to sleep. You are going to have a long day tomorrow. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice are taking you bride's maid dress shopping tomorrow."

"Ugh! Great." I said now not looking forward to tomorrow.

"It'll be okay."

"I know. My feet are just going to hurt like hell when I get home from it." He laughed. He put the magazines and the notebook back in the bag and dropped it on the floor. Then he reached over me and cut the lamp off. I laid down and he pulled me against his chest.

"Sleep my baby. I love you." He said in my ear.

"I love you too." And with that, I drifted off to sleep as he sung my lullaby.

**Well, there you go. Another chapter. Next will be dress shopping and it's gonna be funny. Send me ideas and please review.**

**Love ya!**

**Greeneyedgirl813**


	5. OH MY GOD!

Hiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Now…This chapter is where the funnies really start. So LAUGH!!!

I AM PIST!!! I EXPECT MORE FROM MY FANS. I HAVE HAD **FOUR** PEOPLE VOTE FOR MY POLL!!! **IF I DON"T HAVE AT LEAST TEN PEOPLE ANSWER. THERE MIGHT **_**NOT**_** BE A NEXT CHAPTER**!!! I HAVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT IN ORDER TO WRITE!!! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!

"Bella. Bella. Come on. Wake up. It's nine already and Alice might eat you if you don't hurry up. She wants to leave by ten." Edward was lying behind me and shaking my shoulder, but it was going to take a lot more coaxing then a shoulder shake to get me out of this bed. I rolled over till I was facing him and threw and arm and a leg over him. I put my head on his chest. It was bare and the coldness of him took me a second to get used to.

"You'll protect me." I mumbled. He laughed

"I might, but I'm not going to have to because you're getting up."

"Nooo." I whined.

"Yes." He said and next thing I knew I was airborne, being thrown across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey!" I protested as he carried me down the stairs to the second floor. Being in this position was not a good thing considering I hadn't changed my tampon yet. It wasn't until we turned into the hallway that leads to 'her' room that I completely flipped.

"No. No and no! Do not take me in there. I swear, if you love me, you will not-Nooo!" he walked right in and plopped me down on the bed.

"She has a good reason for dressing you today and I agree with her on this one so just listen to her. Please." I just rolled my eyes. Edward agreeing with Alice. Pishhh. Ya right.

"Edward, the only reason that Alice ever has for dressing me is 'you're going to be a Cullen soon, so you have to start dressing like and for one' and frankly, by what she says, if I was going to be dressing for a certain someone, I wouldn't be dressed at all. So, whatcha gonna say to that? Hmm?" I asked looking at him, eyebrows raised.

"You are pissy when you are on your period." He said looking at me like he was a scientist that just discovered some new formula. I reached up and popped him in the back of the head of course that only hurt my hand.

Then I saw Jasper he was backing out of their giant closet. He stooped when he reached the doorway and leaned against it, his back turned to us. He and Alice were arguing about something and a pair of jeans smacked him in the face. He let them fall to the floor and left the room with a "fine"!

Alice walked out of the closet shaking her head. She saw me and grabbed a stack of cloth off the dresser.

"Here." She said handing me the stack. "Now, don't think it's too fancy, because it's not. You are the bride and because we are going to some nice places today, you needed to be taken seriously. So, Edward, you take the clothes and put them in your room, so you," she said pointing to me, "can go to Rose's room. She's going to take care of your hair and make-up real quick." That was all she said before she ventured back into her closet.

I got off the bed and began walking across the room without a word until I reached the doorway. "You are coming with us." I said turning around and looking at Edward. "If I'm going in, you're going in with me. Plus once we find dresses, that will determine our colors, and then we can go pick out flowers. This isn't just my wedding."

I turned around and walked across the hall to Rose's room. I could see Rose. She was in the bathroom in a fire red bra and dark jeans. Her make-up was done and she was curling her hair with the curling iron. I could hear her and Emmett arguing. What was with these Cullen's and their arguing? I knock on the open door twice and walked right in. Emmett was sitting in the love seat with only a pair of boxers on.

"Hey. The she-devil said you wanted me? And Emmett, can you put some pants on?"

"Yes I do and yes he can. Come sit here." She said pulling out a chair form under the alcove in the vanity. Emmett groaned and went into there closet. I sat down and she went to work. She wrapped my hair in a steaming wet towel and then did my make-up. When she was done with that, she pulled the towel off, blow dried my hair, brushed it down, and then pulled the front back in to what appeared to be a diamond barrette.

"There. All done." She said. I stood up. "Now when you put that shirt on, be sure you don't hit the barrette."

"Okay Rose. Thanks." I walked up-stairs and went into the bathroom, where Edward said he had put my clothes. I ran a little bit of water in the bathtub so I could rinse my 'girl stuff' off before I used a new tampon. After that was done and I was striped naked, fresh and clean, I looked at the pile of clothes.

Of course, she gave me lingerie to go under it. It was a white lace bra and thong set. I rolled my eyes and put it on. The pants were expectable. They were a pair of dark straight leg jeans. I put them on and was actually very pleased. They made me look tall. Then I pulled out the shirt. It was a deep blue baby doll tank top. It was wide strapped, and had a silk divider right below my bust. From there, it flared and came down to below my butt.

It was very pretty and it had a long sleeve black sweater to go over it. The sweater came down till almost my waist and buttoned up. When it was buttoned, it formed a v-neck, so you could see the blue of the top. It was very nice.

I walked out of the bathroom and Edward was coming out of the closet. He was dressed in a black button down shirt and slacks.

"You look very nice. Do I have to go?" he asked, whining the last question.

"So do you and yes." He walked over to the couch and sat down to put his shoes on. I grabbed my bag and walked back to Alice's room.

"Hey Alice, where are my shoes?"

"Come in here Bella." She called from her closet. I walked in and she was standing in front of her glass jewelry cabinet. This cabinet always shocked me. It was nearly six feet tall and five feet wide and stood in the middle of her closet because it rotated with a step stool in front of it. In other words, she had more jewels than five hundred jewelry stores.

"Come pick out your earring and necklace while I get out your shoes. And just so you know, I got you a new handbag because you cannot carry that tote thing that you got at Wal-Mart." She walked out of her closet while I rolled my eyes and continued to look.

I picked out my jewelry, just a she walked in. It was a 14 karat gold set that had different gems set it in it. The gold matched my ring and barrette. She handed me my shoes which were just simple black flats, thank god, but probably cost 300 dollars and the bag was black leather with sterling silver and turquoise decorations on it. I put my stuff in the new bag and put on the shoes and jewelry. I was then forcibly put in front of the mirror. I looked good, but still.

We walked out of the closet and that's when Rose walked in. "Are you both ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes." Alice and I answered at the same time.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"Right here." He answered appearing in the doorway.

"Good. Then let's go." Alice said. She and Rose walked out first and then Edward and I, him taking my hand and leading me down the stairs.

"Tell me why you are doing this to me again?" he asked me. I just looked at him. We walked to the garage and they argued about what car to drive. Edward finally won by saying that we would have more room and that if I was dragging him with us, that he should at least be allowed to drive. It was fine with me, but I still got mad.

"What do you mean dragging you with us? Let me tell you something Edward. In case you forgot, this is just as much my wedding as it is yours, so you are going to help make decisions. This shouldn't be just about what I want. It's about both of us, so don't you dare say I'm dragging you." When I was done I got in the front seat, buckled up and crossed my arms. When the driver's door opened and he began to get in, I spoke again.

"Alice is driving." I said to him. He took his foot out and looked in at me.

"No she's not."

"Oh, yes she is. I don't want to sit next to you right now. I'm mad at you."

"Then get in the back, but she is not driving. This is my car."

"Okay one, we are going wedding shopping and since I'm the bride, I get to sit in the front. Two, I'm the woman in this relationship and you will listen to me. Three, I'm already in the front and I'm not moving. Four, yes she is and five, I don't give a damn." He was pist. Alice however pushed him out of the way, got in the front, high-fived me, and shut the door. He looked in through the window.

I knew that look. I knew that if he didn't love me and he wasn't such a gentleman, he would have slapped me. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He got in the backseat.

"It's my car. I don't even know why I bother going." Oh no he did not say that. I spun around in the seat and stuck my finger in his face and yelled at him.

"You are going because you are the groom! But I can promise you this, if you say another word, you won't be because I will take this ring off and shove it up your-"

"Okay! Will you two quit?! You are getting married in two weeks! Bella turn around and Edward shut up before you either one, lose your fiancé, two, have some diamonds in a place where they should not be, three get bitch-slapped, or four, all of the above!" Alice hollered. I turned around and Edward shut up. "Thank you." She started the car and pulled out of the garage.

Even with Alice driving, it was going to be an hour and a half drive to Seattle. I pulled out the laptop that Edward gave me that had a devise in it that made the internet work anywhere. First I opened iTunes and put on takin back my love by Enrique Iglesias, to which Edward groaned. Then I opened a blank document.

"Okay… Edward, what colors are okay with you?" I asked looking in the rearview mirror.

"Blue, red, and purple." He stated without looking at me. I typed it in.

"Okay, if we find blue, red and or purple, do you think irises, roses, and purple tulips will look good?

"Yes."

"Okay. And since you don't eat and cake is going to taste like dirt to you anyways, I think I can manage that. Hmm… white chocolate icing on yellow cake. I don't want icing flowers. Ooooo! Real petals on the cake." I was talking to myself. Not a good sign. "Hey Edward. We have to get one of those little people magigers to go on top of the cake before we get a cake made." And when cake making came to mind, I turned to Alice. "Do you think Esme would make the cake for us if we asked her to?"

I'm sure she would be bouncing off the walls if she could. Call her and put it on speaker." She said

I pulled out my phone and pressed her speed dial. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey Bella. What are you girls up to?"

"Oh, nothing much. But listen, would you make our wedding cake for us?" I asked.

"Of course! I would love too!" I could practically see her jumping up and down.

"Ok Esme. Calm down. It's just a cake."

"It's not just a cake. This will be my baby boy's wedding cake and his fiancé asked me to make it! This is a special moment in history. Just don't tell Edward I called him my baby boy." She said like she was telling us a secret.

"I don't have to. You're on speaker phone and he's with us." I said laughing.

"Oh god."

"I love you too mommy." Edward said with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"What kind cake do you want?" she asked.

"I want a yellow cake with white chocolate icing and real flowers decorating it. Now these flowers will be the same as what is in our bouquets, so when find them, which I think I know what I want, we'll give you them. I want it Three thick layers that get smaller as…. You know what I mean."

"Yes I do. Thank you so much Bella."

"No, thank you Esme. It really means a lot to me that you would do it."

"It's an honor. I love you guys."

"We love you too." I hung up the phone and sat back. "That was easy. I bet the cake will taste a whole lotto. Are you okay Edward? You look mortified."

"Ya. I just found out that Esme thinks of me as her baby boy and on top of that, I'm like thirty years older than her. I'm wonderful."

"I think it's sweet." I said.

"I do to too because you know, we really aren't her children. I think it's nice to have a 'mother' that loves us as much as she does." Rose said. I went back to the computer.

"Okay, so we'll do dresses first, then flowers, then the cake people thing, then we have to pick up those chair covers, and then we need to go o the Victoria Secret. We have to get a garter, pretty panties, because I am not that thing you got and on top of that, you insist I wear knee-highs and they'll have to be held up with garter straps and I don't want to have to deal with tem digging into my butt the entire wedding. So, I need to get the knee-highs and a new bra because Charlie decided to do the laundry and not only did he dry it, but he saw the wire sticking out and pulled the whole under wire out. So…anything else we have to get today?

"I don't think so, but were here so I suppose we'll either see it of think of it." I looked up to see that we were pulling into the Washington State Mall. She found a parking space while I e-mailed the list to my phone. I put the computer under the seat as she pulled into a parking spot close to the front.

I walked to Edward's side and put my arm around his waist. He smiled at me and I knew we were just going to forget our little fuss. He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked through the automatic doors. This mall was huge. It had almost three hundred different stores and the stores were broken down into categories. Each category had its own wing. We went to the bridal wing and went straight to the David's Bridal.

"Okay." I said turning to look at them. "We need to find our consultant and then you two need to find brides maid dresses and you need to find a tie after they find dresses. I am going to look for a going away dress. I want your dresses to match and will have to approve of your choice. Got it?"

"Yes Bella." Both Rose and Alice said at the same time with exasperated looks. "Edward?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes dear."

"Good. Let's go find our person." I said I walked to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Yes. We have and appointment for Cullen.

"Ahh. Yes Bella and Edward. Correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then, if you'll wait right there, Abigail will be with you in a second." She said with a smile. There were only three chairs so I ended up sitting on Edward's lap. About two minutes later a tall lady, probably five foot eleven, walked out. She had long, straight, black hair and wore a fitted suit. She saw us and smiled.

"I'll take it that you would be the Cullen clan?" she had a heavy Chinese accent yet spoke clear English.

"That would be us." I said and we stood up.

"I take it that you two are Bella and Edward?" she asked pointing at me and Edward.

"Yes." Edward answered.

"Well then. I'm Abigail and I'll be helping you with any thing you need today and I'm yours for as long as you need me to be so, let's get started. I understand that you are looking for bride's maid dresses and a going away dress. What color were you considering for the brides maid dresses?"

"Blue, but purple and red will be acceptable as well. I actually think that I would prefer the bride's maid's dresses to be red."

"Okay. Let's start in the red section." She walked ahead of us and we all followed.

"For you two," she said pointing to Rose and Alice, "You should probably try to find something off of these three racks. Now, are the dresses going to match?"

"Yes." I said.

"Then, when you two, what are your names?" she asked.

"Rosalie." Rose said pointing to herself.

"And Alice." Alice said.

"Okay then Rose and Alice. When you two find some things you can agree on, let me know and I'll go get them in you sizes so you can try them on. And Bella, come with me." Rose and Alice went to work and I grabbed Edward's hand and followed her. We went to the blue section.

"Okay. Going away dresses are going to be on this rack. So you browse and I am going to go the camera so I can take pictures of what you try on so you can review them later."

"Okay. Thank you. She walked away and I began looking. I must have flipped through two hundred dresses on the one rack before I came to one. It was knee-length and had a crinkled top. The back went criss-cross and it was deep blue. I like this one I said holding the dress up for Edward to see. I could hear Alice and Rose arguing.

"It's very nice." He said. Abigail walked up at that second.

"Is that the one you would like to try on?" she asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay, if you'll go stand outside one of the dressing rooms, I'll bring it to you in your size. Alice and Rosalie are already there and this is their dress." She held up a red dress that had as pleated top. It was pretty.

"Okay. I walked over there and she came back five minutes later with our dresses. She handed them to us and we all went into the little rooms.

EPOV

"I'll be right back so tell them that if they say they need something." She said to me.

"I will." I said nodding.

BPOV

I closed the door and stripped out of all my clothes but the thong that Alice put me in. I was facing the mirror when I went to put the dress on. It was one of those that you had to put on over you head. I lifted the dress up and went to put it on, but because I was on my period and I was retaining water, I couldn't get it on past my arms.

"Can someone help me?" I said. It was getting uncomfortable standing there with my arms over my head and nothing on but a thong. The door opened.

And there stood Edward.

Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Myyyyyyyyy Gooooooddddd! Yes I know, I'm evil!!! But you'll get over it. This was my longest chapter yet. Eight Pages long!!! A bunch of thanks to Starr Studded for her fantabulous 'Edward walking in on Bella naked' idea and I will update again as soon as possible so you can find out what happens. **Vote for my Poll** and remember that ideas are always accepted. Links to some of the clothing ideas in this chapter on my bio page. Check em' out! Once again, bunches of love to my fans!!

Greeneyedgirl813


	6. The REACTION!

_Okay… I know what you're going to say. "It has taken you for effin EVER to update!" go ahead. Say it. You and I both know you want to. _

_Here is my reply: YOU'LL GET OVER IT!!! I PROMISE YOU WILL!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but we don't have to tell anyone, do we?! :-P_

_And so, without further ado…_

"Oh my god!!! Edward! Get out!!!" I threw my arms down trying to cover myself. He didn't say anything. He just turned around and shut the door. I slid down the wall till I was sitting. I shook off the dress and threw it across the little room. I buried my head in my arms and cried.

Why, I thought to myself do I suddenly feel like I should never bet against Emmett? Here I sat in a dressing room, in a bridal store, because my fiancé just walked in on me naked. I didn't even live with him.

Then the next thoughts came because of my millions of insecurities. What had he thought? Was he repulsed by my body, or had he liked what he had seen? Of course, I already knew that answer. He would probably ask for his ring back the minute I walked out of this room or worse yet, just not even be there. This made me cry harder.

However, I didn't sit there long before the door opened just a little bit. Of, course I was still naked. Alice poked her head in. I pulled my arms tighter around my knees to cover myself. She saw me crying.

"Oh honey." She said. It was ironic how motherly she could sound. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She came over and squatted down beside me. "Bella, why are you crying? You shouldn't be." She said pushing the hair that had fallen in my face back behind my ear.

"What do you mean I shouldn't be crying? He just walked in on me naked Alice. I have every reason to be crying. Does he want the ring back?" I asked still crying.

"Bella, you are so stupid sometimes and no he doesn't want his ring back. Bella, Jasper walks in on me all the time when I'm naked and you never see me crying about it. He's out there trying to figure out why you are so upset, and for that matter, so am I because if my memory serves me correctly, which it does, you were the one that wanted to sleep with him in the first place and you're the one that still wants to sleep with him.

"Now don't get him wrong, he wants to sleep with you too, but my point is, he would have, will and now has seen you naked, so why does it matter? He's your fiancé Bells. He loves you and I can promise you that he doesn't mind seeing you naked. I wish you could have seen how hard he was. I mean, he's seen you in a bathing suit and in your bra and in your bra and jeans. Hell! I've seen you naked. So why does it bother you so much?" she asked looking at me with a very concerned expression.

"Because Alice, the first time we saw each other naked, I wanted it to be because we were getting ready to share something special, not because he walked in on me so bloated that I could try a dress on." I continued to cry.

"Okay. You need to calm down, I understand. Stand up and I'll help you." She stood up and helped me get it on. It looked good on me and it was the exact shade that he liked on me. She helped me get back dressed.

"Now listen, don't worry. He loves you. Just go on with the day like nothing happened. Okay?"

"Okay Alice."

"Good girl."

_I know it is short but I just wanted this to be the reaction. I should be updating Wednesday or Thursday._


	7. A Short Talk

_Sorry it's taken so long… anyways… Steph. owns it all._

We walked out of the dressing room and I looked at Edward.

He looked back at me.

We looked at each other.

He saw my tear stained eyes.

I saw the giant bulge in his pants.

He walked towards me.

I stayed where I was.

He grabbed my hand. "Come here." He said. We passed Abigail. "We will be right back." He said to her. We walked outside the store. And he pulled me down on one of the benches beside him. "Bella. I'm so sorry. I should have asked what you needed before I had come in. Abigail had to go do something and I'm use to helping you when you're in need so I just didn't think about knocking. I really am sorry."

"Edward, you don't have to be sorry. It's actually pretty stupid of me to be upset about it. When you think about all that I've wanted in the past, it makes it ever sillier. So please don't apologize. If it wasn't for the stupid issue I'm having right now, I probably wouldn't have even shed a tear. You know how I am."

He sighed. "Yes I do." We laughed. "Come on. Let's go get you that gorgeous dress." We stood up and he grabbed my hand. We walked back in the store and sometime in during the standing up and the walking in the store, he leaned down to whisper something in my ear. "By the way, I really like those panties you have on." And he smacked my ass.

_I know its short but I figured I needed to update something. A longer chapter will be added this weekend and I will probably add another chapter to "Without the Daddys" and "Sometimes working on you anniversary is okay" too. Hope you had a Great memorial day weekend, May our deceased troops rest in peace, and I'll read your reviews soon! (hint, hint.) ;-) Love you all!!!_

_Greeneyedgirl813_

**/) /)**

**(='.'=) **

**('')_('')**


	8. Of Course, You'd Be Wrong

_Hey!!! Okay, so here's is another chapter, finally._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Sniff, sniff_.

"Okay, now that dress shopping is done, we need to get Edward his tie and pick up Charlie's suit. So, we'll go to the Men's Wear House and take care of that, and then I'll go eat lunch and use the bathroom, then we will go to the cake place and order a people thing for the top of the cake, and then we will go to Victoria's Secret, and then the Greenhouse so we can order flowers which will be delivered in three days post-ordering which mean, Alice, you will only have a week to put all the flowers to use with the help of Rose, Esme, my Mom who will be here in five days, and myself of course. We need to go the Ben Franklin's and find some ribbon to wrap the bouquets in and to secure the covers to the chairs. I would like all the ribbon in white. We need to get the candles and the candle holders that we ordered for the tables during the reception. Once we are done with that we will have to pick up the cake people thing here and get the chair covers and the table cloths across the street before we head home. We need to pick up the ingredients to make the cake with so Esme can go ahead and get a head start on that, however I don't believe we can do grocery shopping here so that means that we will need to stop at the Food lion on the way home. Is there anything else that I forgot?" I asked.

"Yes there is. To breath… and a list." Rose said.

"Okay, okay. Here." I pulled the list I printed out the day before.

**Check List**

***Dresses, Tie, and Charlie's Suit**

***Lunch**

***Cake People Thing**

***Victoria's Secret**

***Greenhouse**

***Get Ribbon, Candles, and Holders**

***Pick up Cake People Thing**

***Pick up Chair Covers and Table Cloths**

***Get Cake Ingredients**

"There you go." I said handing it to Rosalie. "Come on." We walked across the corridor and went into the Men's Wear House. We went straight to the ties and went into the red section. You would think that it would be that hard to find a simple, red, silk tie, but of course you would be wrong. It took us ten minutes to find one even with Rosalie, Edward, and Alice going through them at Vampire speed. It might have helped if I helped, but I figured it wouldn't help anything if I tripped over the piles, so I stood to the side and watched. Finally I heard Alice's voice.

"Hey Bella! How about this one?" She said standing up holding a tie. It was Red, silky, a tad bit shiny, and simple.

"It's perfect! Let's go!" I declared.

"Hey. Just wait a minute." Edward said. I turned around and looked at him. "It's my tie that I am the one that is going to have to wear it. Shouldn't I get a say in which tie we choose." He said us. We just looked at him. I pretended to think about it for a minute.

"No." I decided with a shrug.

"Why not?!" He asked rather loudly.

"Because I'm the Bride and I said so! Do you have a problem with that and what do you mean 'I'm the one who has to wear it'? May I remind you that this is just as much your wedding as it is mine? If you're going to complain, then just forget about it. You won't have to wear anything at all, because there won't be a wedding!" I yelled

"Now hold on a minute. You say that this is just as much your wedding as it is mine and yet you want to make all the decisions! Make up your mind Bella! Do you want me to say anything or not?!" He yelled right back at me.

I took a deep breath. "Fine. Do you like this tie Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes I do. Thank you very much for asking my opinion first." He said with a thankful look.

"If you liked it, why are you giving me crap about it? You really shouldn't bother because, face it, I know what you like. Alice, Rose, go help him find cufflinks." I rolled my eyes, turned, and headed for the suit pick-up desk.

There was a man standing there and I figured he would turn around when I walked up, but he didn't. He was flipping through some book and when I got nosy and tilted my head a little to the left, I realized that it was a playboy magazine. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. He jumped a little bit and turned around. Of course his eyes went straight to my chest. That's what porn does to a man.

"Hi my name's Steven and I'm single, how can I help you?" he said while trying to attempt what I supposed was to be a sexy smile.

"Well Steven who's single, probably not in any way I want you to." I said purposely lifting my left hand to move my hair back behind my shoulder. My ring didn't escape his notice and he immediately dropped the act. "However, I need to pick up a suit for Charlie Swan." I said smugly.

"Okay. Ill be right back." he said disappearing into the back. I felt an arm slip around my waist and then there was a jewelry box in front of my face. Edward flipped it open and inside was two stunning platinum, sapphire cufflinks.

"You like?" he asked?

"Edward! They're beautiful!" I said. He closed the case and a minute later, Steven came out the back carrying the suit.

"Here you go. I'm going to guess that this is Charlie Swan." He said. "Dude, you are a lucky man." Edward busted out in laughter.

"Uh, no. Charlie Swan is my father." I said, a little bit of laughter in my voice.

"Oh, well, still Dude, you are a lucky man. You need a tie to go with this suit?" he asked.

"No thank you. Have a nice day." I said as took the suit from him and left the store. Rose and Alice were all ready waiting outside. Edward was still laughing.

"Okay, I know it was funny, but it wasn't that funny."

"I know that. It was his thoughts that were funny."

"Well then, care to share?" I asked

"He was thinking that it was no wonder you didn't want anything from him. He thought that it was a good thing he was not gay, because other whys he be the most unlucky, horny, bastard on the face of the earth." We all broke out into laughter. After we were done and I could breath again, I spoke.

"Okay. Anyone else up for lunch?"

************************************************************************

Lunch was good and we were now heading into the Victoria's Secret.

"NOOOOO!!!! Please! If you love me you will not make me go in there with you!!!" You would think that it would me saying this, but you would once again be wrong. It was Edward crying out his tortured plea.

"Why are you the one begging not to go in there? Don't you want to see me in various forms of sexy nothingness?" I asked him.

"Of course I do! On our wedding night when there is no one else around and you can model them for me in all there sheer, lacey, see through, skimpy, sexy glory." He said all in one breath.

"Okay, fine. How about you take the suit and the bags and put them in the car and then take our picture to the cake place so they can have the topper made and that way we can pick it up when were done with Ben Franklin's?" I said.

"Thank You!! I love you so much." He said kissing me quickly.

"Ya, ya. Walk really slow." I called after him. "Come on girls. Lets go." I said hooking elbows with them and walking in the store.

It wasn't that hard. All I did was pick up a medium in a pair of white lacey boy shorts. But of course Alice made me try them on cause she swore I needed a small. She also found a deep blue silk, floor-length nightgown and a white satin pajama set which I had to try on too. I got through trying on the pajamas but when I pulled of the panties that had fit perfectly I realized that I had a problem. There was a huge red spot in the bottom of them. "Shit." I said immediately pulling on my other underwear because it had a panty liner in it.

I hung the pajamas back on their hangers and stuffed the panties behind the stool. I walked out and grabbed another pair after telling Rose and Alice what happened. They paid for my stuff while I ran to the bathroom. After Edward caught back up with us, the rest of shopping went without a hitch except for the fainting part when we bought four thousand dollars in flowers to which Alice's smartass reply was 'Come on Bella, that's not expensive' which in turn caused the clerk to faint because it's not normal for a person to be have enough money to be able to say that four thousand dollars is not expensive.

We bought thirty yards in shimmering white ribbon, twenty stick candles and the holders to go with them, five bags of tea light candles, the ninety dollar cake topper, the chair covers, and the table cloths. In six hours, we managed to spend seven thousand dollars.

We were finally back in the car and we were almost home. I didn't think that anything could ever happen at the grocery store, but of course, I, for the millionth time today, would be wrong.

_Ok. I'll start updating more often, I promise! __**As long as I get plenty of reviews**__. Link to a picture of the cufflinks is on my profile page._

_Namaste yall!_

_Greeneyedgirl813 _


	9. again, again, and again

I had a kid. That's my excuse for not updating in….forever.

Don't own anything!!! That's all Stephenie Meyer.

Enjoy!!!

There were cars everywhere. And not just normal cars, Cops and…animal control? And a lot of them. There were lights and sirens and a whole lot of people….Everywhere.

"What in the hell is going on?" I said looking back at Alice.

"There's a herd of deer in the store. They ate all the produce." She said laughing as if it was the most normal thing in the world, something that happens everyday.

"Well then, you guys like to go hunting. Why don't you help them out." I said laughing.

"Not funny Bella and plus that might really freak them out." Alice said seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"It was a joke. And we need cake mix. Let's just go to the Harris Teeter."

"But that's twenty minutes out of the way, even with the way Edwards drives." Alice complained.

"You got a hot date of something?" I asked looking at her.

"No, I have a gorgeous husband with a nine inch cock waiting at home for me though."

"Well tell him to take a picture. You can look at it later, but by the time all of this gets over with, we'll probably be home, so start driving. I need to look up a recipe." Alice settled with a fine then and I pulled out my laptop. By the time I had searched the recipes for white chocolate icing and yellow cake, we were there.

"Come on. Let's get what we need so Alice can get home to her penis." I said.

"You know Bella; you don't have be a bitch about me getting some. Just because your not, doesn't mean you need to take it out on us." My mouth hit the floor and the tears came to my eyes. I turned and ran into the store, the last view of Alice being in shock. I ran to the back of the store and into the bathroom where some old lady commenced to tell me that no guy was worth my tears. I ignored her and she patted me on the back and left. I went into one of the stalls and changed my tampon…again. Periods sucked. Normally I would have rolled my eyes and gone on, but my unstable hormones just wouldn't allow it. On top of the sickness associated with it, the diarrhea, cramps, headaches, sweats, and the god awful bleeding, there was the urge to cry, curse, hit stuff and people, break things, slam things, blah, blah, blah….. And it only gets worse before better. Right as I flushed the toilet and opened the stall, Alice walked in.

"What do you want, Alice?" I said with a mean tone. She came up and wrapped her arms around me. I didn't hug her back.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I was only joking. I didn't mean it." I sighed and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay Alice. I over reacted." We laughed.

"Come on. Let's go get your cake stuff. Jasper really is waiting for me." I shook my head while she smirked. Soon we had what we needed and were in the car headed for home. My stomach hurt and I was exhausted and before I knew it, was sound asleep.

* * *

I woke up to being lightly shaken. Esme was standing over me. I mumbled unintelligibly.

"Bella honey, you need to get up. Your bleeding everywhere." She said whispering in my ear. I sat straight up out of the bed and looked down, my head was spinning. One, ouch, my stomach was killing me, and two, sure enough; I was sitting in a giant puddle.

"Oh shit." I said tears coming to my eyes….again.

"Oh Bella" she said. "Come on now, don't worry. You give me your clothes and go take a shower. I'll take care of this. Go on now." I got out of the bed and stripped off my clothes not really caring that Esme was standing right there, but more worried about getting blood on the carpet. I put my clothes in the basket she was holding.

"Thanks Esme." I said as walked carefully to the bathroom, one hand on my cramping stomach, the other on my head, trying to keep it from unscrewing itself from my neck. I was surprised I found the bathroom, for the room turning.

"No problem sweetie. Oh, and Edward and the rest went hunting. They didn't want to disturb you, so no worries. I'll have this taken care of before they get back. Just take a shower and come get some dinner if you're hungry. Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay. Thanks." I said closing the bathroom door.

I turned on the shower and the wall jets. Drying my tears I opened up the drawer and practically overdosed on Midol. I hurt so badly. I was just getting ready to step in to the shower when I rushed back to the toilet, only to deal with yet another round of diarrhea. I broke down in tears which only brought me to my knees, facing the toilet, and dealing with a round of throwing up. I did my best to slow the tears, but they didn't. They just kept pouring, I continued to throw up, and there was blood all over the floor and the bathroom was a sauna because of the shower. I flushed the toilet and put the lid down so I could lay my head down and halfway hoped I would died. To make things worse, there was a knock on the door.

*****IT GETS KIND OF GROSS HERE. FAIR WARNING. *****

"W-w-what?" I said through my sobs

"Bella, sweetheart, can I come in?" Edward asked? I thought he wouldn't be back yet. "I came back when Alice saw you getting really sick. She's back too, the others aren't."

"Go away, Edward. I'm sick and naked, and- - - - " I threw up all over the floor causing the blood on the floor to splash and further cover me, the toilet and the wall and it did nothing but bring on another round of hysteria.

"Bella, I don't care that you're naked. Bella you're scaring me. Can I please come in? I could here the desperation in his voice.

"W-w-what E-e-ever Edward." I said the sobs breaking my voice up. I was hunched over the floor, my stomach in searing pain, my cheek against the cool tile, my sweating body covered in puke and dead blood, and my butt facing the door. What a great first way for him to see me naked on purpose. The door opened, and if it wasn't for my breathing already being bad enough, I would have held it.

"Oh god, Bella." He said rushing over to me. I continued to cry even harder and I couldn't breath and then I throwing up some more, Half way choking. But at least it wasn't all over the floor. I was sitting up and a trash can was under my mouth. When I was done I slumped back over and….cried. What else could I do? I heard Edward over at the shower momentarily and the he was sitting back down beside me and running a cold towel all over my body, cooling me off and getting rid of every substance on me. When he was done he put it on the floor and cleaned everything up. He did it in seconds, and then threw the soiled towel in an empty basket. What he did next surprised me. He stripped of all his clothes but his boxers and picked me up. I groaned when he touched my stomach. He walked into the shower and sat me on the banc I slumped over resting against the tile, eyes closed and breathing heavy.

"Come on now Bella, I don't think this is just your period anymore. Say something or look at me."

Edward was talking to me, but I couldn't do any thing he asked. I couldn't make myself talk or open my eyes, I couldn't move. The only thing I could do was breathe and I was having a hard time with that. I let out a little moan, it was the best I could do. I felt a washcloth against my face and then it was wiping the inside of my thighs. Why couldn't the one time he would do that be when I was basically conscious?

"Come on." I managed to crack my eyes open just enough to see him stand up and sit beside me. He pulled me over, so that I was sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest. He grabbed a plastic cup from beside him and held it under the shower spray. He poured the water over my hair and wet it. After a couple cups of water, he grabbed my shampoo and started working it through my hair. Oh my god, his fingers felt so good. It was such a shame I couldn't even speak, just letting our little moans mostly of pain more than pleasure.

"I know, Bella. Just let me get you clean and we'll go to the hospital and see Carlisle." I managed to find my voice then....a little anyways.

"Nooooo...." I said in a light voice.

"Don't even try to argue with me Bella. You need help. Something is seriously wrong and you can't say it's not, literally." He finished rinsing the shampoo out of my hair and then sat for a moment like he was debating something.

"Alice?!" he called. Alice? Why did he need Alice? She appeared in seconds.

"Yes? Ohhhhh…." she said spinning around so that she was not facing us, probably more because of her brother than me.

"I need your help and I have underwear on for the love of god. Be mature."

"I am plenty mature."

"Then act like it. I need you to wash Bella while I hold her up."

"Hmm, okay. But be mature Edward." Then Alice was stripping too. What was up with people taking their clothes off; however, if I wasn't so sick, I might have cared, but I didn't. Alice stepped in with only her tank top and panties on. She and grabbed my sponge and some soap and started washing me. She started at my shoulders and moved downward, and then she got to my belly and started washing it...with way to much pressure. I screamed when she pushed on it and then threw up all over all of us. Why me?

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." Alice said taking the hand held shower head down and washing all of us off. I was in hysterical tears and couldn't breathe and I hurt so badly. The bleeding started getting heavy. Like globs and I could feel it getting worse and heavier as seconds went on. She quickly washed the rest of me gently and rinsed in between my legs as best as she could. When she was finished she shut the water off and grabbed my towel, drying me off and doing her best to avoid the blood. She wrapped my hair up in it and turned to Edward.

"Set her on the toilet." She said as she stepped out of the shower. He set me down at vamp speed and I leaned against him trying to slow the sobs. Blood, blood, and more blood, was all I could think about. Edward was right, something was wrong. This had never happened before.

"Bella, can you tell us your symptoms or try to? We need to know what to tell the doctor."

I licked my lips and tried to slow my crying enough to speak. It came out like a whisper because I couldn't breathe.

"Dizzy, (-breath-) cramps, fever earlier, stomach hurtsss…, (- breath -) diarrhea, headache, can't breathe, and A lotttt of blood…" That was all I could think of.

"Hang on. I know something she can put on that won't cling to her stomach." She was back in a flash with a larger black night shirt. It was long sleeve and if it hadn't said Victoria secret on the front in hot pink letters, she could have put me in a clown suit and I would have noticed for all the tears in my eyes. She grabbed a pair of panties off the counter and one of my thick maxi night pads out of the drawer and put it in my panties.

"Okay, no tampons for you right now until we know it's safe. She wiped me off with the toilet paper before shimming the Underwear up my legs. My black sweats followed and then the big black t-shirt. Edward stood me up but supported me the entire time. I couldn't stand on my own. Alice pulled off the towel ringed the water form my hair before combing through it quickly and putting it up in a ponytail.

"Okay. Sit her on the couch. Bella, Listen to me. I know you want to sleep, but you can't lay down, Okay?" I nodded slightly. Edward walk out of the bathroom and sat me on the black couch. "Edward, get ready, I'm going too. I'll tell the nurse as much as I know about her past girl stuff. I know more than you do. You'll go find Carlisle when we get there. I'm going to dry off and tell Esme to bring the car around. She ran out of the room and Edward leaned down to kiss my forehead before flying into the bathroom and then into his closet.

I sat there shivering and crying and barely breathing. And my belly…… Ohhhh….

"Come on Bella." Edward said scooping me up off the couch and running downstairs with Alice right behind him. Esme was stepping out of the car when they reached it. She kissed my forehead quickly and then Alice.

"Go, go. I love you guys." She said before Edward sat me in the passenger seat and Alice climbed in the back. Edward got in the car in with one hand on mine drove down the long driveway. Edward and Alice were concentrating on what could be wrong with me.

I concentrated on not throwing up.

* * *

We pulled into the emergency lane at the hospital and Edward put it in park. They both hopped out and Edward came around to get me. They walked into the hospital and I gagged at the smell of bleach and sanitizer. They walked to the counter and the receptionist looked up in surprise, probably more toward Alice and Edward than me, but even I knew this receptionist. Eliza. She was young and a complete and total sweetheart.

"Edward and Alice Cullen," She said in her bright cheery voice. "-and Bella! What did she do now." They didn't laugh, and I almost cracked a smile…almost. Alice spoke.

"We need a private room and please page Dr. Corinne Verna immediately. We can talk in private." Verna? I didn't recognize the name and turned my head toward Edward a tad. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"She's the hospital's OB/GYN. She's apparently very good at what she does. Her reviews rave it." I had never been to a gynecologist and the idea scared me, but at least it was a woman. I did not want some old guy, or even worse, Carlisle, down there messing with my lady parts. (And Carlisle is really old… and my father in law to be, but that's beside the point.) When we got to a room, Edward sat me on the bed and pecked my cheek.

"I'm going to talk with Carlisle. Alice is going to stay and answer questions. If she says something wrong, do your best to correct her. I love you." I nodded and then the door shut. A nurse, who had come in when Edward was talking to me, took a seat and started throwing out questions, Alice answering all of them.

**Lots of questions here, I know, but pay attention to the questions. They are important to the story.** **If it has a * beside it, it's a question the nurse is asking.**

**Pretend this story was written in 2007, by the way.**

*"Full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

*"Age?"

"18."

*"Birth date?"

"September 13th, 1989"

*"Okay, what are the issues with Isabella today?"

"About and hour and a half ago, she woke up to excessive bleeding. She has her period right now, but even I know that the amount of blood that was there was not normal, especially because she was asleep. Um... Got up to go take a shower and didn't make it in. She started having diarrhea and she started throwing up quite a bit. When my brother, her fiancé, found her, she was lying in the floor, and along with everything else was covered in puke and blood. We got her in the shower to get her cleaned up and in the process of getting soaped up, I was washing her stomach and had just a little bit of pressure on it, and she screamed bloody murder. She couldn't breathe she was crying so hard and then she threw up, and then she started choking. Her bleeding got even worse; it was actually starting to glob up."

*"Oh wow. What do you know about here menstrual cycles in the past compared to this one? And also, what is your current relationship with Miss Swan and do you know if she has ever had sexual intercourse before?" My tears were still flowing and I was half way curled around my stomach. I hated pads by the way.

"I'm her best friend and sister-in-law to be. No, she has not had sex. She always has cramps, headaches, and heavier bleeding than most, but nothing out of the ordinary. This time, she's had symptoms of Dizziness, extreme cramping, fever, major stomach and pelvic pain, diarrhea, headaches, she can't barely breathe, in case you cant already tell that(she was referring to my shallow breathing), and enough blood that if you had seen her on that bathroom floor, you might have confused it with a murder scene. I think that the large amount of blood loss explains her paleness. That or its pain."

*"Yes, okay. Dr. Verna has already been paged. I'm going to get her on some oxygen, changed into a hospital gown and get two different blood test samples." She stood up and walked over to one of the drawers. She pulled out a gown and handed it to Alice. "If you will, help her into this. She doesn't have a tampon in right now, does she?"

"No ma'am."

*"okay, good. Once you have her in that, I need a menstrual blood sample, so do you want to get it, or do you want me to get it?" uh, Alice. I turned my head towards her slightly.

"I'll get it. Come on Bells." She uncurled me and lifted my shirt off and slipped the gown up my arms, tying it in the back.

*"Okay, I'm going to lay her back, just a little bit, and Isabella, I need your arm up her." She picked my arm up and sat it on the little table. Oh dear lord. I'm gonna puke…again.

"Look at me Bella. Don't look at what she's doing; you don't need to throw up anymore. I rolled my head to the other side and sniffed. Alice started pulling my sweats down my legs. "What do I do?"

"Get as much of that blood as you can into that vial on the counter after you wipe her up with a paper towel first and then an alcohol wipe." The nurse finished getting my blood quickly, which I was thankful for.

"Can we put a bed pan of something under her first?"

"Yes." The nurse said turning around and getting one out of one of the cabinet. She handed it to Alice and she situated it under me before pulling my panties down.

"Oh wow" the nurse said when Alice had my panties of. The nurse, who already had gloves on traded Alice my panties for a pair of gloves. The nurse pulled the pad out of my panties and changed it while Alice wiped me down with the paper towel and alcohol wipe, putting them both in the plastic bag along with my soiled maxi pad. Alice held the vile to my entrance and it didn't take but about thirty seconds to fill the four ounce container. She snapped the lid on, handed it to the nurse who marked it and put it on the tray with the other sample, put my panties almost all the way up, and wiped me one last time. They teamed up, so when the nurse pulled the pan out from under me, Alice pulled my panties up quickly, so not to get any blood on the bed.

"Okay, I'm going to take these to the lab. Dr. Cullen's probably got them on their toes about there jobs if they don't have these run within, you know, two minutes, you being who you are, so just hang tight. Be sure your breathing as deeply as you can." Alice nodded for me and she left. I did my best to take a nap."

* * *

About five minutes later there was a knock on the door and a middle age lady with dark red hair came into my room.

"Hi there, I'm ." she said shaking hands with Alice. "Okay, straight to the point. I've read what the nurse wrote, and I think the best thing to do is a transvaginal ultrasound. It's going to be messy, but is the best way to find masses or tumors or anything else that could cause what's going on. Okay?"

"Yep." Alice said, but I shook my head. My voice came out in a whisper.

"What's that?"

"What your going to do, is place your feet in the stirrups with your knees bent. I'm going to place a probe that has, basically a condom with some gel on it, inside your vagina, not very far in, but enough to look at your uterus, fallopian tubes, and ovaries. Shouldn't hurt very badly, however, because you are a virgin and are probably pretty raw right now, it may sting or burn, a bit. The rest is simple ultrasound. It'll send out wave which will produce a picture, and that's that. We should be done in thirty minutes max. Are u scared? " I nodded.

"Don't be. I'm going to go get the equipment and I'll be back in five minutes. Go ahead and cover up and untuck the bottom of the sheets."

"Okay." Alice said. She walked out and shut the door. I rolled my head to the side and looked at her.

"Edward." I said in a barely audible voice.

"He's with Carlisle. They will come together to give you your test results."

"No, now." I said in the same tone. I wanted him here now. I really was scared. I didn't like the idea of anyone sticking anything in me that didn't belong there.

"Are you sure? He might see something?" She said.

"I don't care." I whispered. She sighed and pulled out her phone while standing up and pulling the covers over me, pulling the covers out at the bottom but leaving them down.

She walked over to one of the cabinets and put it under me, doing the same thing that the nurse did with my panties. She spoke on the phone to quickly for me to keep up with what she was saying and then hung up. She sat back down and we waited. Edward walked in with in the next minute taking a seat beside me and grabbing my hand.

"Everything's going to be okay." He whispered in my ear.

Dr. Verna walked in with a cart and started plugging things up.

"Okay. You must be Edward, Bella's fiancé. I'm so glad to meet you." She said shaking hands with him.

"Thank you. You too." He said.

"Do you know what were going to do?" she asked him.

"I do."

"Okay. Then let's get started. And don't worry Bella. It won't be that bad." She popped the stirrups out from the sides of the bad and lifted my feet up into them. Oh my god this was so embarrassing. She sat down on the stool at the end of the bed and lifted the covers so that they were resting on my knees. "I need you to scoot a little closer Bella." Edward helped me slide down and she picked up a little skinny tube that was wrapped in plastic. Excuse me. Rubber. It really was a condom in it. She squirted some gel on the top and then placed it at my entrance. She reached over and cut the monitor on. I grabbed Edward's hand and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Remember, Bella, it's an ultrasound. Not childbirth." He said in a low voice, but both Alice and the doctor heard him. They laughed and I was squeezing his hand off, or attempting to anyways.

"Okay, your going to feel a little pinch and maybe some stinging, but it should get better after a second. She inserted it and holy shit, if that was pinch, I wondered what a poke would feel like. I sobbed into Edwards shoulder.

"I know Bella." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"No you don't." I said as firmly as I could manage. He laughed…a little.

It was over after about fifteen minutes and she pulled the probe out.

"Okay. I think I have a diagnosis, but I'm not positive. I'm going to rewatch the ultra sound, tell the lab techs to run the test if they haven't already, and and I will be back in about ten minutes. I'll get a nurse to come in and clean everything up."

"Thank you." Edward and Alice said together. She snapped her gloves off and threw them away before taking my legs out of the stirrups, folding them down, covering me up, unplugging the cart, and leaving. A different nurse came in immediately and disposed of the bed pan and got my panties back up and on.

"You can get dressed in your clothes if you would like." Then she left. Alice helped me get back in my normal clothes and then Edward held me while she pulled the covers up, halfway making the bed, so I could sit on top. Edward sat beside me in the chair and brushed the hair off my forehead.

"Here they come." Alice said. Carlisle and walked into the room and she took a seat. Carlisle closed the door and leaned against it. Carlisle took a deep breath.

"Okay, I have good news and I bad news. Which do want first?" They all looked at me.

"Bad." I whispered.

"After the ultrasound and the blood tests, you've been diagnosed with three different reproductive system diseases."

"Oh great." I said with as much sarcasm as I muster up. "What's the good news?" I asked in the light tone, still out of breath.

"None of the three diseases are toxic Shock Syndrome and are easily treatable. You have Endometriosis which is the major one. It's only symptoms are abnormal bleeding, painful periods, and general pelvic pain."

Dr. Verna spoke. "Endometriosis occurs when tissue normally found only in the uterus starts to grow outside the uterus — in the ovaries, fallopian tubes, or other parts of the pelvic cavity."

Back to Carlisle. "The second is Dysmenorrheal. It's more common. It occurs during the menstrual cycle because of high prostaglandin levels. Prostaglandin is hormones.

The hormones flow through the blood vessels of the stomach and kidneys. High levels, therefore resulting in serious pain. Its symptoms include cramps, vomiting, and headaches, dizziness, and, along with the fact that your dehydrated, diarrhea.

"The third is called Menorrhagia. It's is when a female has a very heavy cycle with excessive bleeding. Symptoms are heavy bleeding, fatigue, and paleness due to blood loss. Any questions?" wow….that was a lot to take in. I looked at Edward the same time he looked at me. He rubbed my hand. I turned back to Carlisle."

"How do I fix it?" He laughed.

"I'm going to put you on birth control. It'll help with all three. It'll reverse the growth of the tissue, regulate your hormone level, and help with the heavy bleeding and other symptoms. We both agree that Nuva ring is going to be your best option. It's low maintenance and we think its going to be best for regulating your hormone levels.

We're also going to put you on naproxen which is a sodium painkiller. Anymore questions?" I shook my head.

"Okay. I've already called both into the pharmacy and will get them on my way out tonight. Bella. You need to go home. Drink at least twenty ounces of water and sleep. Got it."

"Yes sir." They left the room and I went home, not realizing what I was about to endure with birth control.


End file.
